


I Wish I May

by Magiciseverything



Series: ASS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	I Wish I May

Scorpius would say Albus was doing it on purpose. Damn Slytherin, that he was. He almost wished he was

Except however, Al was straight as a pole. And it sucked. With that ass of his he could very well be the sexiest man in the school. And he flaunted it. Not on purpose, no, but he did. Every single morning he'd walk around the room, starkers looking for wherever he'd stuffed his clothes. When he bent over to look under the bed...Nn...Scorpius about died. 

Yet he wouldn't dare say anything to Albus about it. He couldn't possibly do that to his best friend. 

But after two years of pining after him and watching him walk around the naked each morning, Scor just couldn't take it anymore. He waited until Albus was distracted watching Dominique Weasley over at the Gryffindor table before he slipped just a bit of a special potion. It wouldn't really force him to feel anything...not really. Just give him...incentive. It was supposed to fill his dreams with Scorpius...just to see how he'd react of course...

The next morning Scorpius turned on Albus who'd slept in impossibly late. He stood next to the bed, just as naked as Albus normally was. "Al! Hell, wake up, Albus...we're already late..." He shook the boy, trying to contain his grin as he wondered how his night had gone. He could see from his expression exactly what he was thinking. Damn he was an open book as always. Scorpius started walking towards the bathroom but paused to peek just a bit into Albus's mind. What he saw was definitely encouraging.

"You going to join me or not? We haven't all day."

Albus immediately followed him into the bathroom and within minutes, Scorpius had him against the tile of the bathroom wall. Finally, Al. Thank Merlin....


End file.
